


robot fanfic

by Queenie_Sudol



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol
Summary: and then they banged
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	robot fanfic

Genji kicks open the door, and a moment later comes through the door with a heavy weight on his shoulders, and with an electronic hum surrounding him, he grunts past the doorway zenyatta half drunkenly/low battery on his shoulder. Genji letting out a big breath, “Master, how can you let this happen? I’m surprised you’d let your batteries get so low, to the point where you can’t even speak properly.” Zenyatta glitchy stutters “Fear not my stubent, I was dis-distracted by a clouder of clouds - My mistake, I mean cats.” 

“You spent like hours with the cats.” Genji exasperated “You should really be more aware of your batteries.” 

He shuffles Zenyatta's slim but heavy autonomous body across the room and drops Zenyatta onto his meditation pillows. Genji, finally taking a breather, plops down on the ground himself, trying to figure out what's the next thing he should do. He searches along the walls and under some belongings in confusion, and then turns to Zenyatta, hoping to get a few more words in before he completely powers down. 

“Master? I’ve never done this before, but how exactly do you charge yourself up?” 

“Not to wooorry, my shtudentnt, it is simple.”

Zenyatta pauses for a moment and then Genji hears several mechanical clicks, and sees cables coming loose from his backside.

“Nooow wheere deed I poot thet erdapter.”

Now Genji, frantically starts searching through his little chest of items, looking for an adapter. He pulls one from the bottom and to his surprise, he sees something he thought he would’ve never seen within Zenyatta’s possessions.

“Master, why do you have dildos in your belongings?”

Zenyatta perks up, and moves forward sluggishly trying to grab what Genji holds.

“I’m soorry m-my studant, Its juust a- my-” but before he could finish his sentence, he falls forward, and Genji swoops quickly to catch him just before he hits the floor. 

Zenyatta turns himself over towards Genji and glitchy speaks “Genjji, foorget this.” As the dots on Zenyatta’s face in a circular pattern start to turn off one by one. Genji, stupidly forgetting what he was originally supposed to do, continues to rummage around for the adapter, notices it's in the wall socket already. He finally completes the circuit, allowing Zenyatta to finally recharge his batteries. He lays Zenyatta down to rest on the pillows and quietly steps back onto a nearby pillow, still having the dildo in his hand. 

After avoiding the first catastrophe of a powered down Zenyatta, which is the closest it feels like an omnic can be to death, his thoughts catch up with him again and his heart is now beating fast, while his mind is racing like a rollercoaster. Genji never dared to think of Zenyatta in such sensuous ways, let alone that Zenyatta himself could have such sensuous thoughts. It never occurred to Genji, and he always just presumed that Zenyatta was a man of faith and never partook in sinful pleasures. 

And then they banged.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> By shiv


End file.
